


Study Buddies

by ZeztyLemon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rich is bi, Study Date, it pretty gay, jake is pan, last minute date tbh, richjake, they smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeztyLemon/pseuds/ZeztyLemon
Summary: Rich isn't the best when it comes to geometry, so when he calls his best friend and crush, Jake Dillinger to help him. Things soon unravel as the boys fall more into your cheesy classic romance, spoiler...they don't work on geometry.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> The characters obviously don't belong to me, all of the Be More Chill characters, I just have credit to the plot and that's about it. Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave some feedback onto how I could make this better!

Rich sighed softly as he leaned back into the uncomfortable wooden chair. His study guide displayed before him on his small desk in his room, only a few notes were written done before Rich felt a wave of boredom take over him. His geometry test is tomorrow and he was nowhere near prepared for it. He rubbed his eyes and let out a tired yawn, his eyes lazily glanced over at his clock which read 11:21pm. A loud groan escaped his mouth and he sat up then cracked his back, he rubbed the back of his head and began to slave over the dread full packet that made little sense to the small man.  
However just as fast as sonic, Rich lost his interest and left his small desk. He flopped his body down on his mess bed and grabbed his phone off the charger. His lock screen opened up to show a picture of him and his boyfriend Jake, Jake was kissing Rich’s cheek as a beautiful sunset was behind them. Rich’s blush was very obviously in the picture and Rich hated it, only a little bit though. Whenever someone grabbed his phone, like Brooke, she would awe over it and always point it out. Once Rich unlocked his phone he went over to his contacts and scrolled down till he got to Jake’s. He looked back over to his digital clock and then back at the contact. Jake was the type of person to stay up late, however he didn’t wanna feel like a bother to him either. After five minutes of debating though, he ended up calling Jake and by the third ring the other end picked up. 

 

“Jakey D!” Rich said cheerfully with a wide smile on his face. 

“Hah, hey Rich. What’s up? It’s like not like you to call this late,” Jake replied. 

“Okay so you know about Mrs.Lincoln's test tomorrow? Yeah I can’t focus on it, so I thought. Hey! Might as well just waste my time away by talking to the best dude in the whole damn world!” the smaller man replied back with a chuckle at the end. 

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled softly, “Is your dad home?” he asked. 

“No, out at the bar drinking like usual,” 

“So would I be allowed to come over and help you?.” 

Rich’s eyes widen and he quickly sat up in his bed. “Wait really!?” he nearly yelled into the phone. “You’d do that for me!.” 

Jake laughed a little at his boyfriend's reaction before already grabbing a small bag and putting his geometry book in it, along with some snacks. 

“Yeah of course. Anything for you,” Rich blushed slightly at the last part before laughing softly and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well thanks dude, guess I’ll see you soon then.”  
“I’ll be there in like ten minutes at most, see you soon. Love you!”

“L-Love you too!” Rich stuttered out then hung up the phone. It had been at least three months of them dating and Rich could barely get himself to say I love you without turning into a flustered mess. He carried himself off his bed and downstairs into the kitchen, he pulled himself up and sat on the kitchen counter as he gazed out the window waiting for Jake. 

It was exactly ten minutes after the call and Jake arrived, he carried a small bag over his shoulder which held his geometry book and some snacks. Rich quickly answered the door and was soon embraced into a tight hug by the tall man. Rich smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Jake and gave a tight hug back, and to no surprise Rich’s hug was a lot tighter. When the two pulled back from one another's embrace, they made their way upstairs into Rich’s room. 

“So, what exactly do you need help with?” Jake asked as he sat down on Rich’s bed as Rich brought the packet over. 

“The whole thing,” Rich answered as he sat down beside Jake. 

“The entire thing?” Jake asked, making sure that was correct. Rich nodded and handed him the packet. As Jake flipped through the packet he ended up circling questions he knew for damn sure that Rich could answer, there was 50 questions in total and Jake circled 23 of them. 

“Those ones, answer them,” Jake said as he handed it back to Rich. The smaller boy flipped through the packets to see the ones he had to answer before having a pout appear on his face then gaze up at Jake. 

“I can’t answer these though!” he claimed. Jake rolled his eyes and pointed at question #4. 

“That one we went over last week, you, me and two other kids were the only ones able to answer it. You were the first to get it correct, you can answer it you’re just not trying,” Jake pointed out. Rich rolled his eyes and grabbed a pencil beside him. He began to work the problem out. Jake watched him, making sure he did everything correctly and of course Rich did. When Rich finished answering the question he handed it back to Jake to check over. 

“Look! I told you that you could do it!” Jake said happily as he planted a sweet kiss on Rich’s cheek. Rich blushed a bright red before crossing his arms and looking away. 

“Yeah yeah, well can you at least help me with the ones I don’t know,” said Rich. Jake smiled and threw his long arm over Rich’s shoulder and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. 

“Of course,” he said sweetly as he then kissed the top of Rich’s head. The smaller boy felt the blush grow on his face but he did not oppose the kissing or the fact he was snuggled up to him. Jake smiled brightly at Rich’s blush, because god dammit it was possibly the cutest thing he has and possibly will ever see, but quickly brought his attention back to the packet. He flipped through the pages and came to question #7. 

“Okay, so what you’re gonna do is-” and the two studied. Rich kept his head pressing up against Jake’s chest for most of the night, every once and awhile scooting back so he felt more comfortable. He also found himself getting distracted by the simplest things, like the curtain moving because of the wind, his pet lizard spazzing in the cage making all kind of rucku, or he was just getting distracted by Jake. The way he spoke and how he would kiss his cheek each time he got a question right. Not only that but how he even showed where he made a mistake and help him correct his error, it just made the whole packet a lot easier after some time.  
The smaller boy couldn’t help but feel so thankful for not only the awesome boyfriend he has, but just how awesome he was as a friend as well. No matter what was going, where Jake was, or anything, he was always there to comfort Rich in his hardships. He did whatever it took to see the beautiful smile or to hear that adorable laugh he loved dearly. Rich felt his heart race the more he thought about Jake. While he was suppose to be paying attention to what Jake was teaching him, he kept focusing on his lips. He felt his body slowly move closer to Jake. 

“And after you solve that yo-” Jake stopped when he noticed how close Rich was. His face heated up and his mind went blank. The way Rich was looking at him was different, it was a look he never saw Rich give him and he wish he saw it more often. The smaller boy was blushing faintly and held a loving and dearing look in his eyes, Jake looked down at his boyfriend and gulped a little. 

“U-um Rich,” he said in a whisper. Rich looked at him and cupped his face, he placed his forehead against Jake’s and pressed his lips against Jake. It was their first actual kiss, three months of dating and this was their true first kiss with one another. Jake’s eyes widen and his face heated up more but he soon closed them and wrapped his arms around Rich’s waist and help him close against his body. The kiss was gentle and loving, Rich felt warmth take over his body as he remained up against Jake. He felt Jake wrap his arms just a little bit tighter before pulling back from the kiss.  
They both looked at each other with flushed faces. 

“S-sorry,” Rich stuttered out. “I j-just c-couldn’t h-help myself,” his voice was soft and quiet. Jake smiled and ran one of his hands through Rich’s haid before clashing his lip against Rich’s again. Rich kissed back and gripped Jake by his jacket he kissed roughly against him and couldn’t help but smile into the kiss before bursting out into laughter and pulling back. Jake looked at his boyfriend with a confused look before pouting. 

“Was it really that bad?” Jake asked, being a little worried that it actually was. Rich kept laughing softly before quickly shaking his head and burying his face in the crook of Jake’s neck. 

“No no that’s not it at all. In fact it was awesome, best kisser in my opinion,” he said and snorted a little at the end. Jake rolled his eyes and rubbed Rich’s back. 

“They why are you laughing?” 

“I was just laughing out of happiness, to think that you’re my boyfriend and I can kiss, and hold your hand, and let you hold me. God it just makes me so happy!” Rich said happily. Jake blushed slightly before smiling and kissing the top of Rich’s head. 

“Well just know I love you, okay?” Jake said softly. Rich was slowly being able to control his laugh before nodding and closing his eyes. He yawned softly and felt his body be taken over by a wave of sleepiness. Jake looked over to the clock and his eyes widen slightly seeing that it read 2:31am. 

“Aw shit babe!” he blurrted out. Rich blushed at the pet name before opening his eyes and looking at Jake with concern. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Jake quickly laid Rich down in the bed and threw a blanket over him and getting up, he packed the book into his bags and the left over wrappers from the snacks. 

“I should probably get going soon, your dad is gonna be home-”

“No he’s not,” Rich interrupted. Jake stopped packing before looking at rich and tilting his head. 

“He’s not?” Jake questioned. Rich sighed a little and sat up before grabbing Jake by his wrist and pulling him into the bed. Jake fell beside him and Rich quickly snuggled into Jake, resting his head just above Jake’s chest. The beat was soothing and helped Rich doze into sleep. 

“Whenever he goes out drinking he isn’t back till the afternoon, usually the cops dragging his drunk ass back over,” he said as he tried to sleep. “So just stay the night here with me, beside I don’t like the thought of you driving so late.”  
Jake wrapped one arm around Rich, he stayed quiet for a second and once he heard the soft snores of Rich he knew it was too late for him to leave. The last thing he wanted to do was for Rich to wake up and not see his boyfriend by his side, so instead he planted a soft kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes as he fell asleep beside his boyfriend. 

 

  
“Aw come on!” Rich whined as he slammed his head against his locker. Jenna was too busy scrolling on her face to care all that much about Rich’s fit. Jeremy on the other hand was gently patting his back. 

“Don’t sweat it, I’m sure she will have a make up period,” he said in a reassuring tone. Rich puffed his cheeks out and quickly spun around to face Jeremy, who quickly stepped back. 

“No she won’t! It’s Mrs.Lincoln! She never does re-takes! Jake is gonna be so disappointed in me,” he said, sounding a little hurt at the end. Jenna looked up from her phone and raised her eyebrow. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“He came over yesterday night to help me study. He didn’t have to but he did! And I failed!” he whined yet again and went back to lightly hitting his head on his locker. Jenna looked down the hallway to see Jake waking with Brooke and Chloe by his side. 

“Doesn’t he have the same geometry class as you?” 

Rich looked over at Jenna, his head pressed against the locker. “Yeah, he feels pressure though when he takes them so he goes to a different room to help him calm down,” he said and went back to banging his head. By the time Jake, Chloe, and Brooke made their way over to the lockers Rich had a massive headache due to his idiotic behavior. 

“Dude you okay?” Jake asked, he walked over to the tired boy and rested his hand on his shoulder. Rich frowned a little and sat up straight and looked up at his boyfriend. He handed him the test, in a large red marking a 68 was written on it. 

“I’m really sorry that I had you come over! And I’m really sorry I disappointed you I promise you I was trying my best but I guess since I went to bed so late I couldn’t focus and I was so tired and I know these are all excuses and I should’ve done better and I’m super sorry and-” he was cut off by Jake’s lips pressed up against his. His eyes widen and his face turned as red as Michael’s hoodie. Jake pulled back and handed him the test and smiled softly. 

“One, you can never disappoint me. I completely understand, just try harder on the next test and on the homework. Secondly, I don’t think I did so well on the test either. Maybe next time we plan to have a study date it shouldn’t be last minute and end at 2 in the morning,” he finished with a chuckling at the end. Rich stayed still, his face still red and his heart face. Did Jake really just kiss him in school? In front of his friends? They were all silent, no one spoke a word, Jenna on the other hand though was smiling widely as she looked at the photo she just took of the two kissing. Jake grabbed Rich by the hand and looked over at his friends before saying goodbye and the two walked together, side by side, to their next class.


End file.
